Jack Noir
|-|Jack Noir= |-|Jackspers Noirlecrow= |-|Bec Noir= Character Synopsis Jack Noir 'was formerly Derse Agent and worked for the Black Queen but sometime after their hate relationship, Jack killed the Black Queen and took the prototyping ring and then after, he goes on a killing spree on Skaia later he also fights Bro with Davesprite, but then a dog named Becquerel a first guardian prototyped himself and gave his powers to Jack, now called Bec Noir, which literally means black beast. He becomes a dangerous psychopathic villain who will kill and destroy everything he sees, expect Jade Harley due to him being prototyped with Becquerel Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C | 5-B | 2-A Verse: Homestuck Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, the Sovereign Slayer, the Cancer, the Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Dersite Agent, Final Boss, Renegade Pawn '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities to a greater extent, True Flight, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Resistance (to Space-Time Manipulation), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Did this), Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield), Cosmic Awareness (Doc Scratch is aware of every event happening as a first guardian, like Bec), Energy Projection (Used Energy projection to destroy Skaia and Prospit), Duplication (Duplicated Himself in his fight in his fight against Jade and Dave), Regeneration (Varies; Regenerated in his fight against Vriska ), Enhanced Senses (Did this and this. Punch a hole in the mayor's stomach after detecting radiation in him), BFR (via being prototyped with Becquerel, who did this), Causality Manipulation (First Guardians cause Causality Paradoxes), [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Destructive_Ability '''Destructive Ability]: Building Level '(Should be Comparable to other Noirs like spades slick) | '''Planet Level '(Nearly destroyed planet skaia and Pospit) | 'Multiversal Level+ '(Was able to destroy the genesis frog inside of s cascade events and that frog seemed to contain infinite timelines) 'Speed: Superhuman | Massively FTL+ '(Was able to go cross through Skaiain a Instant and skaia is big enough to conatin a universe) | Possibly '''Infinite combat speed with Red Miles (Capable of expanding through Bilious Slick near-instantaneously), Immeasurable '''(was able to go through furthest ring which is void with no space or time) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability '''Lifting Ability]: Unknown [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Ability Striking Ability]: Building Class | Planetary | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Building level | Planet level | '''At least '''Multiverse Level+ [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Superhuman | Godlike' | 'Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended melee range '( With his sword), '''Planetary '(with Red Miles) | Multiversal+ (with Red Miles) '''Weaknesses: Jack can be angry very fast and and is rather uncreative with his powers he also can lose his powers if the ring is destroyed | he is unable to harm Jade Harley due to being prototyped with Bec, if the Green Sun is destroyed it will neutralize jack's powers Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Other Attributes List of Equipment: His sword, Bro's shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An attitude, Lil' Cal (previously) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Homestuck Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Weapons Master Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Benders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Villains Category:Supervillians